Promesa de Amor
by pipe92
Summary: Prometieron estar siempre juntos una promesa que ni el tiempo e incluso la muerte podra romper un amor que puede sobrepasar una vida a otra


**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo : unico **

Un pareja de cerca de 25 años de edad junto a su bebe de 2 años caminaba por el hermoso parque de cuidad Satan era un día soleado un pequeña brisa pasaba para refrescando el ambiente , Aunque el joven pelinegro disfrutaba la compañía de su esposa e hija no podía disimular la melancolía de saber que pronto su esposa podría partir por aquella enfermedad que la afectaba , ella no deseaba someterse a un tratamiento para otorgarle un poco mas de vida si a cambio sentiría mas dolor y no podría pasar ese tipo con su pequeña hija

- Que bonito día no lo crees - comenta Gohan abrazando a su esposa mientras caminaban - Podríamos venir todo los días a pasear y comer un helado los tres

- Sabes que eso no será posible, ya te lo he dicho disfrutemos el ahora no quiero someterme a un tratamiento que no me garantice nada - responde la Ojiazul mirando a su pequeña niña - lo único que lamento será no poder ver crecer a Pan

- Puedes si te sometieras al tratamiento que dijo Bulma con 5 sesiones dijo que estarías probablemente curada - dice Gohan teniendo la esperanza que no fuera tan tarde para salvar a su compañera de la muerte

- Ella dijo que había solo un 40% de probabilidades que la leucemia desapareciera de mi y un 60% de que el tratamiento aumente mi enfermedad y me mate - responde la Videl negando se a un tratamiento alternativo creado por Bulma

- Pero debemos ver todas las posibilidades que tengamos a la mano, me niego a creer que ya no tenemos mas esperanza de que tu vivas - responde frustrado y angustiado el pelinegro - me siento imponte en esta maldita situación

- Cálmate ya te dije disfrutemos el ahora - responde la pelinegro dando le un beso en los labios a su esposo - Te quiero eso nunca lo olvides no importa lo que pase recuerda lo que tu me prometiste siempre estaremos juntos

Videl no deseaba someterse a un tratamiento que solo le asegurara un par de años mas de vida ya que ni siquiera la misma Bulma Briefs estaba segura que si su medicina funcionaria o no , muchas veces menciono que tal vez esta enfermedad fuera aun mas peligrosa que la enfermada del corazón que padeció Goku años atrás , mientras Gohan veía impotente como cada día la vida de la mujer que ama se consumía poco a poco , sabiendo que a pesar de que ella siempre mostraba una sonrisa en el fondo sabia que ella sufría pero lo ocultando para no preocupar lo

Había pasado una semana desde aquella conversación , había sido la mejor semana en muchos meses desde que a ella le habían diagnosticado aquella en enfermedad que heredo de su madre fallecida , para su alivio al parecer Pan no poseía aquella enfermedad por su herencia Saiyajin , era ya muy tarde en las montañas Paos Gohan se había quedado despierto para corregir algunos exámenes de la preparatoria de ciudad satan donde trabajaba , al llegar a su habitación noto un débil olor a sangre al igual que el debilitamiento del ki de su esposa

- No no no Videl estas... debemos irnos al hospital lo mas rápido posible- dice Gohan preocupado al ver que a su esposa tenia nuevamente una grave ataque hemorrágico

- N...No creo...Que pueda resistir eso - responde Videl tapando se la nariz para evitar que saliera mas sangre - Quiero estar contigo quiero que lo ultimo que vea seas tu

- Esta helada no quiero perderte aun - dice Gohan tocando la frente pálida de su esposa - no quiero perderte si te pierdo estaré solo tu eres mi mujer

- Quiero que cuides a Pan por mi se que tu podrás hacerlo bien - comenta la ojiazul tratando de mantenerse despierta - je je creo que no podré cumplir nuestra promesa de estar siempre juntos

- Eso ya no importa solo quiero estar contigo te amo mas que a nada tenemos a una hermosa hija juntos - responde el pelinegro empezando a llorar sintiendo una gran angustia

- debes ser fuerte para cuidar a Pan, fue divertido estar contigo aun a pesar de tener esta enfermedad - comenta Videl quien empezaba cerrar los ojos cansada y debilitada por la perdida de sangre - creo... que no... Soportare más tiempo

- Cuidare muy bien de Pan despreocúpate, pero no estoy preparado para separarme de ti te amo mas que nada en este mundo, me siento impotente por no ver evitado esto

- Lo siento fue algo egoísta de mi parte tomar esta decisión pero te pido disculpas lo siento - Comenta Videl cerrando sus ojos mientras poco a poco su vida se le iba - te prometo que los volveremos a ver

Con aquellas ultimas palabras la vida de la pelinegra se extinguió sin antes recibir un ultimo beso de despedida de parte de Gohan, han pasado 17 años desde la muerte de ojiazul y Gohan seguía como profesor de la preparatoria de ciudad satan algo en su interior le decía que Videl no se encontraba en el paraíso y que tal vez había reencarnado en alguna chica de aquella ciudad nada le aseguraba ello pero su instinto y corazón le decía lo contrario

Un día al salir de la preparatoria decidió caminar por la cuidad por lo general solía irse directamente a su casa pero deseaba caminar y pensar pero de pronto se topo una escena muy particular, 5 delincuentes estaban atacando a una adolescente la cual se defendía muy bien, pero uno de ellos que se encontraba atrás de ellas tenia un fiero de acero con el cual intento atacarla pero Gohan decidió actuar para terminar con todo usando su gran velocidad

- Gracias creí poder con todos pero al parecer me equivoque, usted es un profesor de la preparatoria lo he visto es que soy nueva - responde la chica pelinegra de ojos azules mostrando una sonrisa

- " Ella es idéntica Videl su ki es muy parecido será ella " - se ve que también practica artes marciales

- Si me gusta mucho practicar en realidad no lo se ya que mi padre no sabe de eso pero tal vez tuve una vida pasada que haya sido una guerrera quien sabe ja ja

- Oye te gustaría ir a comer algo por algún restaurante para conocernos, claro siempre y cuando no te incomode - comenta Gohan sonriendo esperando que la adolescente aceptara su oferta " es ella no tengo dudas de eso por fin después de tantos años"

- No me incomoda quisiera conocerlo, siento que tiene un velo de misterio muy interesante usted

- Tal vez lo tenga pero si quieres conocerme no me trates de usted solo dime Gohan, por cierto cual es tu nombre

- Que tonta soy olvide decirte mi nombre lo siento, me llamo Lin - dice la ojiazul sonriendo " que extraño siento que ya lo había visto en mis sueños donde veo a un guerrero dorado"


End file.
